


Say What You Mean

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Basically, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheesy, Costlemark Tower (Final Fantasy XV), Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not subtle crush, Promnis - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Requited Love, Sort of a backwards Toad spell, Status Ailments, Status Effects, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth Spells, commission, mutual crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Prompto never speaks his mind about a lot of things.Until he has too.(Prompt: Status Ailment)





	Say What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

> A Promnis piece commissioned by [@Unemercure (The lovely Haley)](https://twitter.com/unemercure) on Twitter.   
> I was given the Prompt "Status Ailment" as well as "Awkward flirting/pining"   
> I really hope I was able to hit that mark. <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

The initial plan was simple enough. Get in, kick some ass, have Noctis grab another royal arm, and hightail it back to a haven as quickly as possible. Since the group was in the area of the elusive Costlemark Tower, snatching up another royal arm didn’t seem like too much of a bad idea from a tactical perspective. After all, they all had agreed they could use a little stretching after being cramped into the hideout at the Cape for a few days already. It was to be an easy retrieval mission. The only thing left unaccounted for was the challenge the daemons were posing. 

 

“On your left, Prompto!” 

 

With a surprised gasp, the gunman leapt and caught himself in a forward roll to avoid the long feelers of the Mindflayer that soared past him. It’s tentacles were spread like a web to catch a prey. 

 

“Thanks, Iggy!” Prompto called to his side, glancing at the advisor who was fending back yet another tentacled beast with practiced precision. He caught the glints of spelldaggers shimmering with fire magic against solid defense though the particular daemon was visibly weakening from the relentless assault. 

_ He seems to have that guy handled…  _ The gunman thought quickly, a small grin creeping onto his face at seeing just how cool and capable his comrades were. Even if Ignis impressed him the most. As usual. He couldn’t imagine the time it took to master training as well as function as an advisor to a prince, er, now a king. 

Prompto swallowed dryly as he came back from his racing thoughts. His sharp eyes darted back to the scene in front of him in the darkened crypt. 

 

It had been sort of easy getting down into the maze. Fighting off imps and flan was quick and simple. Beating the Jabberwock was a tougher challenge but hey, Noctis had reclaimed the royal arm from the depths and that was all that mattered when the group began their ascent from the dungeon. With a few potions to spare, no less. 

 

It was during that ascent, through, that unease crept upon the group. Realization hit that the crypt was earilly still and silent. Much too quiet for it to be considered normal, even with all the daemons that were taken out on their descent. The place was known in legend for its reputation as a hotbed of activity that could take out entire armies.

 

Noctis had brushed off their unease as riding down their adrenaline high from slaying such a tough beast but when Gladio suddenly shoved the prince to the side, narrowly thrusting him out of the way to be grappled by a mindflayer, the group knew it wasn’t just their adrenaline keeping them on edge. 

 

The daemons had already begun to regenerate from where they were slaughtered before. Just a four man squad’s luck.

 

Prompto watched as Gladiolus thrust his heavy greatsword onto the ground, queing for Noctis to jump onto the flat blade and be flung into the air to smash back down onto a third mindflayer. It barely seemed effective, even when Noctis summoned his new arm, the sword of the tall, from his armiger and swung it relentlessly at the thing. They were in sync as usual with their timed attacks. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Prompto caught a glimpse of familiar red light from the daemon who swished by him previously and he turned fast on his heel, gun instantly trained on the thing and pulled the trigger. Bullets didn’t seemed to leave much of a mark on it’s meshed skin though the mindflayer was still flinching at every hit. 

 

“Any bright ideas!?” Prompto called to his friends as he side stepped around the tentacled creature, continuing his rate of fire from Quicksilver even if it had little effect. 

 

“Agh, None yet!” Gladiolus yelled back, parrying a hit from the broad swish of the creature’s feelers.

 

“Noct!” Ignis shouted and threw his daggers into the three enemies around them. 

 

With a familiar spark of crystalline blue light, Noctis warped through the line of daemons and came to a hard slide stop beside Prompto. The prince panted and wiped his forehead, sweat beading at his brow. 

 

“These guys are tough. Harder than the thing that had the arm. Shit…” He groaned and his engine blade reappeared in a flash in his hand. 

 

“Ignis! Any weaknesses?” 

 

Coming up alongside the others, Ignis was slightly out his breath though his trained elegant demeanour never wavered. His eyes were narrowed in undisputed focus behind his glasses.

 

“From what I gather, my daggers are doing a decent amount. More than our broadswords or machinery. I say elemancy seems like good hunch.” 

 

“Got it. Draw back!” Noctis shouted, moving a few steps backwards and holding his hand out to summon a spell flask. 

 

“We’ll try some sparks on it!” 

 

Gladiolus gave a hard final swing of his broadsword before jumping back as much as he could from where the daemons were grouped. 

 

Ignis gave a few choice slashes across a mindflayer’s wiggling feelers before he flipped back to narrowly avoid a frost spell cast by the daemon.

 

Prompto gave a few shots to the daemons in front of him and glanced behind him fleetingly, his eyes widening when he saw a fourth mindflayer flying towards Ignis from behind with great speed and feelers outstretched for an attack. 

.

Without a single second of hesitation, the blonde sprinted forward and shoved at the taller man with all the force he could muster. He caught sight of wide emerald eyes staring back at him before he was slammed into by the spread tendrils of the daemon. He felt his heart sputtered in his chest. 

_ Phew. Made it in time.  _ The thought crossed his mind briefly before crumpling to the ground in a tangle with the demon. 

 

“Prompto!” a chorus of shouts broke out as the gunman squirmed in the beast’s grip and it coiled around his frame. 

 

Prompto thrashed hard against the tentacles of the offending mindflayer as it squeezed him painfully. His eyes widened in panic when he felt the hairs on his arms raise, sensing the daemon summoning it's own magic to finish him off or do gods knows what. 

All he could do was keep thrashing about, trying to move his arms that were squeezed to his sides. 

 

_ Is this where I die? What?!  _ the thought flashed across his mind in a flurry of movement. 

As the mindflayer was just about to subject him to it's spell, there was a shout. 

 

“Brace yourself!” A shout signaled to him and he could hear a bottle shatter at his feet. 

 

It all had happened way too fast for the gunman to completely wrap his head around.

Prompto felt the unmistakable charge and release of compressed electricity zap through him, his body jolting in pain. He caught glimpse and a weird feeling of the red energy from some kind of spell released from the daemon who was jerking violently. Though nothing happened right away… nothing to cause even more pain anyway.

It released Prompto abruptly and let him collapse to the ground as the daemon itself shook with burnt flesh and confusion. It withered in what could be assumed as being pain and distress. 

 

Gladiolus bolted past his fallen comrade, unleashing his rage at the weakened daemon with heavy blows until it finally evaporated into eerie scourge-ridden mist as the other three daemons had when their electricity spell was hurled and released.

 

Ignis and Noctis were at Prompto’s side in an instant, helping their friend sit up carefully. They patted out his singed and smoking clothes and hair as gently as they could. He was worse for wear but at least alive and breathing. 

 

Prompto could feel the intense burn and buzz of electricity still in his chest and limbs as he was slowly moved to sit up. He gazed at his singed hands, black with soot. 

 

Noctis looked at him with guilt written all over his face. He summoned a potion from the armiger and broke it over his friend’s chest. 

 

“Shit, Prom.. I’m sorry. I couldn’t think of anything else we could do without injuring you even worse.” He rambled and rubbed the back of his head without meeting his eyes. 

 

“Nah, man… I get why you did it… We’re all good.” Prompto responded quietly and felt the muscle strain in his throat from the shock he received. 

 

“Weakest link and all, I gotcha..” He spoke softly but quirked his brown slightly. 

_ What did I just say?  _ He thought fleetingly before waving his arm in dismissal. 

 

“I’m pretty sore all around though.” He added for some reason unknown to him. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt he needed to voice these things right now. He knew it would make Noct feel worse about it then he already did but he couldn’t think straight. His head pulsed and ached terribly, heartbeat loud in his ears. 

 

Ignis looked between them, an expression Prompto couldn’t quite name was harbored in his eyes. He cleared his throat and pulled another potion from the armiger, holding it out to the injured gunman. 

 

“I,” He clicked his tongue lightly in hesitancy. His eyes darted to the side before coming back to look Prompto in the face. 

 

“Thank you. For taking the brunt. I hadn’t seen a fourth mindflayer..” He said with sincerity in his tone as he combed his hair back from his eyes. 

 

Prompto looked at Ignis in the face and a shaky smile formed on his chapped lips.

“No big deal...You know I’d take a bullet for you anytime.” He said and stopped. The muscles in his throat tightened and his thoughts came to a slow halt. 

 

_ Haha. What did you just say? Get yourself together, Argentum!  _ The gunmen thought urgently to himself and looked away fast and force a small dry laugh to disguise his own confusion to why his tongue was suddenly so loose. 

Prompto reached out, taking the potion from Ignis’ grasp with brief fumbles of his fingers where he lingered a tad too long. He broke the glass vial and healing magic overtook him, helping to soothe the dull ache in his chest. 

 

The sound of fighting had faded and stopped around them as Gladiolus finished off the last daemon before he returned to them. He eyed Prompto carefully like he was trying to gauge how injured he was. 

 

“I found some ‘Maiden’s Kiss’ and a few gil dropped by the bastards. Don’t know how much that helps though…” The shield finally piped up and rubbed the back of his neck in thought. 

 

They all stayed quiet for a moment, just looking at each other with a sort of humorous relief that they, once again, managed to survive through another rough scrape. 

 

Ignis cleared his throat and offered a hand to Prompto, not even waiting for him to grab hold of him before he slipped his arm under the blonde’s shoulder and helped him stand onto his shaky legs.

 

“Let’s get to the nearest haven. I think we’ve had enough excitement for one evening.” the advisor said with a small quirk of his lip, the light jest very welcome to Prompto’s aching body and pounding skull. He always appreciated Ignis’ attempts to lighten the mood when he felt like doing so. Boost morale among the troops, as they say. 

 

Noctis and Gladiolus stood, both walking close to assist if need be. The remaining hike up and out of the labyrinth of the tower was much simpler. More small packs of Flan and Imps were quickly defeated and brushed aside without too much trouble and were easily handled by Gladio and Noct. They made quick work of clearing a path. 

 

Prompto’s head lulled to Ignis’ shoulder intermittently as they trekked up the many steps out of the labyrinth. His eyes drooped with exhaustion as he was practically dragged, albeit gently, along Ignis’ side. His legs felt like lead and his mind sloshed like jello in his skull as he limply was maneuvered at last out of the entrance and into the crisp morning light that awaited them outside.  

Prompto peeked open an eye carefully, feeling somehow even more sluggish as he saw the morning sun shining through the trees surrounding the ruin. 

To his side, he heard a familiar yawn from Noctis. 

 

“There’s a haven up ahead. Let’s crash there for now. Then figure out what to do next. Sound like a plan?” The prince hummed with a tired stretch above his head. 

 

Gladiolus stretched out his arms as well and nodded.    


“Sounds good to me. We need to restock our curatives soon though.” He pointed out and glanced at Ignis and the limp Prompto in his grip. 

 

Ignis gave an affirmative hum and moved his hand gently to the blonde’s back to help support him upwards and to hopefully keep him conscious until they could get a proper look at him. 

 

“That sounds like a fine plan to me. We all need the rest, I presume.” He sighed quietly before looking down at Prompto’s face which was rested against his shoulder.    


“Wouldn’t you agree?” He urged, trying to get the gunman to engage instead of passing out. 

 

Prompto’s eyes fluttered at the sound of Ignis’ voice and he looked up into his face before simply nodding slowly. 

 

“I’m cool resting right here…” He mumbled and kept his cheek pressed to the advisor’s shoulder. He could feel Ignis momentarily stiffen beside him before he gave a quiet chuckle. 

  
  


“Well I’d prefer it if we rested at a haven, frankly. Carrying you has been a pleasure but I am quite sore myself.” he said back easily and his thoughtful look lingered for a moment before facing forward towards their trekk back through the woods to the Regalia then to the nearby haven. 

 

Now that Prompto glanced more intently around at the state of his friends, he saw they were all roughed up as well. Nics and scratches littered Gladiolus’ thick arms and an ugly purple bruise had formed on Noctis’ cheek from a nasty swipe from the Jabberwock’s tail. 

 

He looked to Ignis with drooping eyelids and looked him over the best he could draped across his side. The man looked battleworn like the rest of them. Some sections of his bangs were in disarray and pressed over his forehead instead of slicked back per the usual. His usually tidy clothes were rumpled and slashed at in places. He had a slight chill to his body as well. Maybe from the frost spells that were flung by the daemons. 

 

He had known Ignis to always be prepared and impeccable. Though he was still just as capable and attractive like this. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something when he bit his lip hard to silence himself. For some reason is words felt… slippery. Like if he thought too fast, he would sprew fourth anything on mind. Ignis couldn’t know what Prompto thought. Nobody could or ever would if he could help it. 

 

The group hiked across the forest in the early morning light, stopping by the Regalia only for a moment to gather some spare first aid materials that were set aside in the glove compartment for this very reason. Just some simple bandages and ointments. 

  
The gunman had started to regain his wakefulness again after a bit of time passed. His head still ached with a dull throb. 

 

They finished the trek across the road to the haven and all collectively breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Ignis knelt onto the bedrock and helped Prompto sit properly onto the ground. He smoothed out the gunman’s ruffled and burnt shirt momentarily before lightly fussing with his singed blonde hair. 

 

“Hmm.. We’ll have to get you some new clothes to wear from the armiger after we all get cleaned up.” He hummed under his breath because glancing down at his own clothes which were in disarray and sighed. 

 

“I’ll have to take out the sewing kit for this.” He mused as he checked Prompto over again for any more injuries.

 

Prompto’s eyes widened a little at his careful examination and he forced a small laugh.   
“H-Hah you’re really touchy today, Igs.” He blurted out and immediately went red in the face. 

“N-Not that I don’t like you touching me! In fact, I love it! I-” He slammed his hand over his mouth.

 

Ignis blinked a few times before he chuckled.   
“Mouthy today, are we? Taking some tips from Noct?” He jested lightly. 

 

“Hey! I’m right here..” Noctis piped up from where he was knelt by Gladiolus’ side and assisting him in wrapping his arm.  

 

“This would be a lot easier if we had anymore potions…” The prince grumbled as he spun the gauze around Gladiolus’ bicep. 

 

“Hey, Making do is fine. My dad always used to say ‘tough it out and use nature’s band-aid’.” Gladio smirked slightly and shrugged. 

 

“Isn’t that just the air?” Noct mumbled and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’d prefer we use the disinfectant and gauze we salvaged over ‘nature’s band-aid’, gentlemen.” The advisor tossed a bottle of aloe he pocketed from the first aid kit in the glovebox to Noctis who caught it one handedly. 

“I don’t want to be looking after you three when you inevitably get an infection.” 

 

Prompto listened to their playful banter and felt his heart sink a little. His thoughts were already out of his mouth before he could think about them. 

“You wasted the last potions on me?.. Shit, I’m sorry..” 

 

He froze momentarily, not used to hearing that kind of thing he thought said aloud. It was like he couldn’t stop himself. 

 

“Maybe it would have been better for you guys to leave me back and used the potions.” He continued bluntly. His expression stayed stoic but he felt ice cold, ridgid. 

Prompto’s head pulsed with a dull throb. He felt like he was going to vomit. 

 

The others went dead silent, looking in shock to the blonde.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis blinked dumbly at him. 

 

“Wasted them? What the hell are you talking about?” Gladio squinted in his direction. 

 

“Y-Yeah. Wasted them. I’m not as well trained as you guys. I just keep slowing you down..” Prompto spoke quietly again and clutched tightly to his pant leg. 

 

_ What the hell are you saying that for? Shut up, Shut up!  _ His mind screamed at him but his mouth kept moving without his permission. 

 

“I’m probably better off dead, anyway…” He whispered, almost inaudible. 

 

Noctis stood up abruptly. 

“You…” He clenched his fist. 

“You’re one of us. Part of the team. We’re in this together, got it? What’s going on with you…” He looked at him searchingly. 

“Throwing yourself in danger like that. What are you thinking?” He demanded, folding his arms. 

 

Prompto stared at him, his mouth opening then closing quickly. His hands shook a bit. 

 

Ignis nodded his head in agreement with the prince and he pushed up his glasses on his nose. 

“He’s right you know, Prompto. We’re all here together. No one less important than the other.” He tutted gently and sighed, shaking his head. 

“What could have possibly possessed you to throw yourself into harm's way like that?” 

 

Prompto sat frozen, his lips sealed shut and afraid any thought would escape like the others. His cheeks turned a light pink again as embarrassment overtook him.

 

“I didn’t want to see you get hurt! And I knew I could do something! I wanted to protect you for once!” He belted out and he shut his eyes tightly, ready to recoil if need be. If they were disgusted. Repulsed. 

“I wanted to protect you because you’re always there protecting me!” 

 

They were silent again. It was deafening.  

Prompto’s palms were slick with sweat and soot. 

 

Noctis glanced at Ignis before sighing quietly and raising his hands up in what was a signal of surrendering the situation to the advisor. He paced back over to Gladiolus and mumbled to him about how weird they both were. 

 

Ignis was staring at Prompto intently, his head cocked to the side slightly like he was trying to figure something out. He snapped his fingers suddenly and moved forward and knelt in front of the blonde. He reached out and touched his arm gently. 

 

“Prompto… You needn’t worry about risking your life to prove a point to me. I believe I’ve already understood your feelings for a while now.” He said calmly. He didn’t seem surprised or uncomfortable in the slightest. 

 

“There’s no need to be ashamed of your own inner monologue.” He said, voice lowered slightly so only he could hear. 

 

“Though, you’ve been driving me batty with that self deprecating nonsense since we left the tower.” He smiled kindly when he spoke and raised a hand, accessing the armiger and pulling forth a vial from a shower of crystal sparks. 

 

“But allow me to reassure you of your importance to our group. And my gratitude for you as well.” He said as he took his hands, pressing the vial into it until it broke in a shower of it’s own soft, light sparks. 

 

Prompto’s eyes were wide as he felt the short swell of magic wash over him and suddenly, his headache was completely gone. He stared at where Ignis held both of his hands in his. 

 

“A maiden’s kiss…?” Prompto breathed out slowly and kept his eyes trained on their intertwined hands. 

 

“Correct. I knew something wasn’t exactly right with you since we fought that mindflayer off of you. I thought about it and realized when you were… ‘speaking your mind’, I suppose.” Ignis explained. 

 

“I believe the spell the mindflayer attempted to cast on you and our own spell disrupted each other. I was thinking you were struck with confusion.” He specified and lightly squeezed his hands in his own reassuringly. 

 

Prompto tilted his head.   
“Then.. How did a maiden’s kiss work?” 

 

Ignis smiled softly. 

“All a matter of deduction. Since that’s what the daemon dropped. Also, even if it’s cliche, you did charge in to assist me in my moment of need. You basically became a human frog prince, unable to control your thoughts and feelings from leaving your mouth.” He suggested. 

 

Prompto silently nodded and just stared at Ignis’ face for a few moments. 

 

Then he went completely red and tugged his hands back, covering his face. 

“I can’t believe I blurted all that out! I was trying to play it cool! Agh!” He groaned. 

 

From behind his hands he could hear a warm laugh from Ignis and peeked out slightly between his fingers. 

 

Ignis tenderly reached forward and pulled his hands aside to reveal the blonde’s flushed, freckled face. He gazed fondly at him. 

 

“I found it quite endearing.” He said simply and brought one of Prompto’s hands to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to his palm. 

“Your heroic deed did not go unnoticed.” 

 

Prompto’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he looked bright red down his neck and up to his ears. He groaned and whacked at him playfully, not too hard. 

“Iggy! You can’t just say stuff like that!” 

 

“Merely speaking my mind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my cheesy RomCom piece haha.


End file.
